Terrified
by Laverva McGown
Summary: -Modern AU- -Very OOC- Ciel, while usually brave, is extremely scared of horror movies. So, naturally, he hires one, thinking that it wouldn't be too bad. How wrong he was...rated for language. Bit of SebasCiel in there, if you see it that way.


_Pft, _Ciel snorted, _As if the movie's as scary as they say._

Ciel picked up the DVD and stared at it, privately put off by the cover of it; _actually, let's not focus on that_, Ciel suppressed a shudder and placed the DVD at the bottom of the pile of movies he'd collected.

"One more..."Ciel quickly moved from the horror section of the DVD shop and found himself choosing an apparently-moving movie that he'd heard about and was curious about. _Five movies..._he picked up the pile once more and headed towards the counter, _Looks like I'm in for a _long _night..._

The woman at the counter (a large, muscular woman with tattoo-sleeves) sighed as he walked up to the counter and placed the DVDs on the bench. She scanned them, one by one, but paused as she reached for the last DVD. Giving Ciel a long look, she spoke in a gravelly voice,

"Are you sure you should be renting this?"

Ciel felt his face go hot; _I'm _sure _she's judging me by height! Everyone does! It's so annoying, Gods..._

He drew himself up, trying to seem taller (a futile task) and snapped, "I'm older than I look, you know!"

"Sure, kid; it's your choice, I suppose," the woman shrugged and scanned the DVD, handing him back all the DVDs and accepting his money, "These need to be back by today next week, OK?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ciel replied dismissively and gilded out the shop, beginning the long walk home. _Why didn't I just get Sebastian to drive me here and back?_

He grimaced, _Oh, yeah, because he would have _insisted _on checking every DVD I got and I doubt he'd let me borrow _that _one..._he cursed his own stupidity, _I guess I'd rather miss out on getting that movie but get a free ride home...too late now, though._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

(Home)

Barely acknowledging Sebastian's overly-cheerful greeting, Ciel half-ran up the stairs and bolted into his room, taking his laptop from his bed and turning it on. He placed the DVDs on his bedside table and made himself comfortable on the oversized bed, then frowned at his laptop.

"Password..." he muttered to himself, a faint blush crossing his face, "At least he doesn't know it, I would surely die of embarrassment if he _did _find out." _He doesn't need to know that I ship us, does he?_

As the laptop heated up, he looked over at the DVD pile and frowned again, unable to decide which one to watch first; as his gaze passed over the one horror movie that he _had _borrowed, he immediately decided that he's leave that until last, until it's late at night.

_Maybe then it'll scare me, _he scoffed, picking the first DVD and putting it into his laptop...

_1. Thor_

"Damn it- DAMN IT!" Ciel snarled at the screen, as Laufey bent over the comatose figure of Odin, prepared to kill him, "HURRY UP AND KILL THE BASTARD!"

He let out an angry shriek as Loki blasted Laufey from behind, and killed him, letting the unconscious Odin live; Ciel didn't take this lightly, and he swore vehemently, saying many uncomplimentary things about Odin in the process.

"Language, child," Sebastian poked his head into Ciel's room, a disapproving expression on his face, "Don't speak like that."

Ciel poked his tongue out at him, earning a chuckle, and returned his attention back to the movie; Thor and Loki were fighting now, and Ciel was being very vocal about who he wanted to win.

"No, come on, hit him like- _yes, like that_- No, what are you doing!? Don't be defeated like that! THE HAMMER IS NOT STRONGER THAN YOU. DO NOT LET IT KEEP YOU DOWN, LOKI LAUFEYSON, DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

From outside the door, Sebastian sighed, and decided that maybe the child needed to get out more.

"DON'T DESTROY THE FUCKING BI-FROST YOU DUMBASS- WHY DOES ODIN WANT YOU TO BE KING ANYWAY!?"

_2. Mulan_

"You must be as swift as a coursing river!~~" Ciel sang along with the movie, really getting into it. He, in all honesty, had a weak-spot for movies like this, and this particular one had to be his favourite.

"With all the force of a great typhoon!~~" On top of that, this song was his favourite, and he knew it by heart; apparently, he'd sang it in his sleep, and Sebastian apparently took a video of it and he threatened to send it to his Aunt if Ciel ever did a repeat of the Incident (involving Ciel running away, Ciel getting kidnapped, two cats, Sebastian, a skyscraper and several broken bones).

"With all the strength of a raging fire!~~" But, to be honest, the Incident hadn't been _his _fault, really. Anyway, he doubted if Sebastian had actually got a video of it, and he highly doubted that he'd send it to his Aunt, because his Aunt – who already distrusted the elder male – would go all like "Why are you videoing my nephew at night you bastard don't make me come down there and-!"

But nevertheless-

"MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOOOOOONNN!~~~~~~"

_3. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

"They left out so much," Ciel grumbled, glowering at the screen. He'd read every single book of the series countless times, and he had the movies memorised, but it still didn't stop the frustration that he always felt when he watched the movies; the left _so much out_ that it bothered him.

"No, no, _no!_" Ciel threw his arms up in the air, "_Neville _dropped the prophecy, idiots!"

He shook his head at the incompetency of the film directors and the script writers.

"And – _where is that bit when Draco gets all pissed at Harry and tells him that he's gonna fuck him up because his Dad's in jail!?"_ He paused, "OK, maybe it's not phrased _exactly _like that, but anyway! It's my favourite part of the book..."

Pouting, Ciel watched the credits (finally) rolled, and he once again scoffed at the lack of accuracy that the movie had. "Sure, it's _similar_, but they always leave out too much!" he shuddered, "It's just like Lord of the Rings all over again..."

_4. 101 Dalmatians_

This was one of his favourite movies as well, but Sebastian hated it with a passion (something to do with his loathing of dogs, Ciel thought).

So, Ciel decided to watch it in the main living room, where Sebastian usually was to be found after dinner.

"No, you're not leaving!" Ciel glared at the elder male, "You _have _to watch with me!"

"_Why_? I _hate _this movie?" Sebastian placed the book he was reading over his face in despair.

"You just _do!_ Come on!"

So, Sebastian ended up staying in the room, throwing in commentary that Ciel would have preferred to live without.

"Seriously – fifteen pups? Is that even that common? Really..."

"Just go with it!" Ciel shot a quick glare to the male, then returned his attention to the movie, only to be interrupted a minute or so later:

"Why didn't he sell the pups? He would've gotten money for them; that's all they're good for, right? Being sold and...chained to one master." A disgusted expression crosses his face briefly.

"Shh!" Ciel hit him on the wrist, "Shut up and just _watch the movie_."

Surprisingly, Sebastian remains quiet for most of the movie, aside from another two instances, and Ciel feels relieved at this; maybe Sebastian was growing even somewhat less hateful towards the movie-

"Why did they just adopt the rest of the puppies? I mean, wouldn't that be _really _expensive and just a nuisance to everyone in general?"

What Ciel said doesn't bear repeating.

_5. Ju-On the Grudge (2002)_

"Ok..." Ciel, making sure that the door to his room was closed, pressed play on the home screen, feeling pretty confidant. "It doesn't seem so scary-."

This opinion changed immediately.

-Rika-

"Wait...the wife's face is cut out?" Ciel loosened his grip on the cat pillow, "Why...?"

He froze when he heard the sounds coming from the bedroom closet, and he tightened his grip on the pillow once again when he saw the boy and the cat; the boy's name, he found out, was Toshio.

It seems that the old woman the protagonist of this bit of the movie was looking after was having a moment, and Ciel almost screamed when he heard the trademark death-rattle from the ceiling.

-Katsuya-

"Hand prints? On the door?' Ciel murmurs, "I can..." he swallows; his throat feels dry for some reason. He jumped when hands took the cat away, and he closed his eyes as the main character of this part (Kazumi) entered the bedroom (_Big fucking mistake! _Ciel screams in his thoughts) and he flinched from her screams.

By the time he felt brave enough to open his eyes, another character (male) is talking to Toshio, from the previous part of the movie. He almost strangles the pillow when, in the corner, the man's expression grows..._different, _in a really bad sort of way.

_(Later...)_

-Kayako-

Ciel was surprised with himself; he hadn't turned the movie off so far, despite being scared shitless. _So much for being brave...I can't hide my cowardice..._

"Er." He saw the refection of Toshio (that bastard) in the glass, "This is pretty tame, considering-!"

He jumped when, under the table, Toshio made an appearance, and he cowered behind the pillow when the phone when dead after the cat meowed (he'd never see a cat the same way again).

Discarding the cat pillow in favour of a normal one, Ciel grasped it in a death grip as Mariko's body is dragged away (_Idiot; going into a cursed house is _asking _trouble!_); he cursed Rika for following her, but his insults died as Kayako approached her from the attic.

A faint wave of nausea came over him as Kayako seems to come out of Rika's chest, and as the blood-soaked bag thudded down the stair, he let out a soft whimper.

_ThiswassuchabadideawhydidIdecidetohirethisI'manidiot_

As soon as the screen went black (the blood-soaked hand was imprinted on his mind), Ciel shut down his laptop as quickly as humanely possible and placed it and the DVD case as far away from him as possible. Not bothering to get changed, he dove under his blankets and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep.

Of course, sleep wouldn't come easily after watching a movie like _that _at _night_; Ciel couldn't get the image of Kayako out of his mind, and he finally bolted from his room to the bathroom, where he was noisily sick.

_Holy fuck..._Ciel wiped at his lips with toilet paper and flushed, _I'm never watching _anything _like that again..._

He leaned against the bathroom wall and closed his eyes; he immediately opened them again as _she _flashed though his mind again.

_I don't think I'm getting any sleep tonight..._

Getting up off of the bathroom floor, he left the room and headed towards the stairs almost hesitantly, flinching at every shadow, and he paused at the top of the stairs.

Sebastian had clearly gone to bed; all the lights downstairs were off, and Ciel didn't fancy descending down there in the dark. Of course, he could turn the lights on, but Sebastian would soon find out he was down there and he would usher him firmly back to bed-

That thought made Ciel freeze. He did _not _want to go back to bed.

Looking to his right, he could see the faintly ajar door that led to Sebastian's room in the dim light; Ciel found comfort in having a light on in the hallway at night. Of course, if Sebastian found out that he'd watched a movie like...that, he'd get an earful, plus grounding, as he _wasn't supposed to get overexcited because of his sickness._

Although, he could now see why Sebastian was so firm about horror movies.

Deciding to screw his doubts and throw his pride away, Ciel quickly slipped down the corridor and into the room, noting instantly that the air smelt somewhat...sweeter. _Incense, probably, _he thought absently, getting onto the bed and curling next to the man. _Well, I can see my dignity leaving me in the dust...along with my pride._

"What-?" there was the sound of moving sheets, and unusually bright eyes were suddenly boring down onto the child, "Ciel? What are you-?"

"Don't send me back to my room," Ciel rushed out.

"Your-?"

"I watched a movie I shouldn't have because I thought I was old enough and brave enough, being 14 and all that, but I was _so wrong_."

"...Oh, dear," he heard the elder sigh, "What was it?"

"...Ju-On the Grudge..."

Sebastian had to stop himself from saying that he'd seen worse, as he felt that saying that would not help the horrified child. "You _know _you're not supposed to watch things like that, Ciel-."

"Spare me the lectures and just let me sleep here tonight, OK?" Ciel buried his face into Sebastian's chest, "...please?" he added in a very quiet voice.

"...You're already here, I suppose," Sebastian said this more to himself, "...Fine."

Ciel said nothing, but closed his eyes, and was surprised when no jump-scare-like images of Kayako flashed across his mind; _maybe it's the room, or the person in the bed with me. I don't care; as long as I get some sleep tonight._

He dimly registered Sebastian saying something about having 'a long talk about this tomorrow', but he didn't really care, to be honest; he felt strangely tired – he had ever since he'd entered the room. Absently, he noted that fingers were running through his hair, but he didn't comment on this for once; it actually felt nice, not that he'd ever admit it.


End file.
